


Виктор Никифоров мертв

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из 10 серии





	

«Виктор Никифоров мертв».

Эти слова Юрио все еще звучат у меня в голове, когда я иду по набережной. День только начинается, ветер треплет волосы, с моря веет прохладой — и для покойника я слишком замерз.

Меня зовут Виктор Никифоров, я пятикратный чемпион мира по фигурному катанию. Все считают, что, став тренером, я похоронил себя заживо. Пусть считают — я знаю правду.

Конечно, я мог бы выиграть и этот Гран-при, получить еще одну золотую медаль — будь я участником, а не тренером. Это было бы даже увлекательно, и все же не принесло бы мне особой радости. Я не ждал бы эту медаль так, как жду ее для Юри.

И потом, свой главный приз я уже получил, хотя финал начинается только сегодня. Самое важное золото — кольцо, которое подарил мне Юри. Такое же, как у него. Которое я не снимаю с тех пор, как Юри надел мне его на палец. И не сниму, надеюсь, никогда.

Возвратившись в наш номер, я обнаруживаю, что Юри еще спит — такой безмятежный, такой беззащитный... Мне не хочется пока его будить.

Присаживаюсь рядом, сминаю и убираю в карман записку, которую оставил на случай, если Юри проснется и обнаружит, что меня нет. Но этого совсем тихого шороха хватает, чтобы разбудить его. Юри вздыхает, трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони, а потом смотрит на меня и улыбается так нежно, что мое сердце начинает биться быстрее.

— Доброе утро, спящая красавица, — говорю я, улыбаясь в ответ.

Юри протягивает руку, касается кончиками пальцев моей щеки, и солнечный свет вспыхивает на его кольце.

Виктор Никифоров мертв? Ошибаетесь.

Я еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым.


End file.
